


[podfic] Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be good to be the king, but some days it sucks to be the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10000) by stillane. 



**Download:** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?adtw2m2pjlpbd88)** (36 MB) or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?uaz72o920d8u5i8)** (18.7 MB) at mediafire


End file.
